Five Nights at Spongebob's
Five Nights at Spongebob's (also known as Five Night's at SpongeBob's: Reincarnation) is a Five Nights at Freddy's Fangame created by Exo, who found the orignal dev files on a 1TB HDD. Simmlar to anart1996's Five Nights at Treasure Island, and WWWWario's Five Nights at Wario's, its a fangamee.. but diffrentt. And also its a nonprofit game, meaning its for fun, not for money. Older Plot This was the old plot that Doaler does not use anymore: In 2007, a Krusty Krab replica in San Diego, California opened and there are Spongebob, Patrick, and Squidward animatronics roaming the restrauntt. Since the CEO saw the errors in them, such as glitchy talking and bad movement, it was the last straw that Squidward "karate chopped" a child's frontal lobe. Since everybody was scared, the restrauntt was renovated to make the animatronics turn on at night, to avoid the moters from locking up. Now you play as James Rick, the nightwatchh as he progresses through 5- i mean 7 nights of horror. Old Plot In 2005, Viacom CEO Philippe Dauman demanded the person behind Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, Sean Pourguige, into making a replica of the Krusty Krab from the hit TV show, Spongebob Sqaurepants. He got copyright from Stephen Hillenburg and started working on it. And so, they opened the Krusty Krab Replica, with the same endoskeleton powered robots as Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, only the skins are Spongebob, Patrick, and Squidward, and not Freddy, Bonnie, or Chica. But then in 2007, a child's heart got ripped out by Squidward. It was because all animatronics where possessed by the souls of the 5 children who died at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, who got murdered by a man. They called this, The Ripping of 07. And so they set the animatronics to work at night, because if they turned it off forever, they would get servo-locked. And so they advertised on a newspaper about a night watch job. A guy named James Rick decided to work there, because he needed to. And so begins. For the ending, the restraunt was sued by James Rick, causing the company, Sponge Lovers Inc, to lose $10,000 in their bank. And so Phillipee, Stephen, and Sean decided to store the animatronics in a abandoned facility where nobody would find it. But then Rick James decided to be a night watch there because the animatronics actullyy worked in the facility. Not to mention, the abandoned facility story is the plot if there was a FNaSB2. New Plot (Copied from it's gamejolt page) The story is that your a man named Rick James, a man who started to work at a Krusty Krab replica in the UK. Sadly though, in 2003, 2 years after it opened and 5 years before the nights, a child's stomach, frontal lobe, and arm was sawed off by Squidward's metal arm. You are now at the area, working for 5 nights, to stop any chaos from the restraunt. Development In November 18th 2014, Exo discovered Five Nights at Treasure Island, a FNaF Fan game with the diffrentt 2d engine and same CGI like graphics. Exo got inspired and was in the works of a FNaF Fan game based around Spongebob. Devlopment with Stencyl was complex. Stencyl kept on crashing, as that was not what Exo wanted. So on a Crossover emulator, he ported Multimedia Fusion 2 to Mac to start working on the game. Again, dev was hard. Around Januraury 2015, he cancelled the game, because he was bullied by a developer who made a crappy SpongeBob FNaF game after Exo, which was getting more attention than Exo's. So he had to make his new idea, Five Night's at Mario's. Cancelled, because, bullied by a person who said that WWWWario was better than him. Then he made Five Night's at Metroid's which lasted a long time till Febuaury because it was stupid. Then he started working on Ten Night's at Squeezy's. The game lasted development from Feburaury to May, which was a world record for Exo. It was cancelled because, why not. Then he tried Five Nights at Loki's, a horriable idea, causing people to think that he sucks. Why? He announced the game the same time the trailer for Five Nights at Candy's' trailer came out. It only lasted until July. Then he was never seen again. Till 2016. On the 24th of Febuaury, Exo found a 1TB HDD from his old gaming PC he tried to use for FNaS' development. He found the orignal development folder with everything on it. Then he vowed to make a new game based on it. And so, FNaS:R was made. Links GJ Page: http://gamejolt.com/games/five-nights-at-spongebob-s-reincarnated/128371